Significant Details
by Punkt
Summary: Eine Unterhaltung zwischen Carlisle und Esme an einem regnerischen Tag. Absolut fluff. Übersetzung.


So. Nachdem ich ja schon einmal einen Oneshot von whitereflections12 übersetzt habe, konnte ich mich jetzt endlich dazu überreden, mir einen weiteren vorzunehmen. Hat leider ein bisschen länger gedauert…  
Im August gehe ich für fünf Monate in die USA, und danach wird das Übersetzen hoffentlich um einiges schneller gehen, zumindest fällt das nervige Wörterbuch-Nachgucken dann weg. (Wenn ich dann überhaupt noch Deutsch sprechen kann :D) Bis dahin wird es wohl also nichts weiteres geben, außer ich benutze das Übersetzen im Ausland als Deutschübung. Wer weiß?

Wer die Geschichte im Original nachlesen möchte, kann das hier tun: .net/s/4617365/1/Significant_Details  
_  
Thanks again to whitereflections, I know I'm not the fastest translator. (Ha ha, I'm remarkably slow.) __But little by little you can read more of your storys in German. ;)_

**Significant Details  
**_Bedeutende Details_

Ich lächelte, als ich meine Stirn gegen das Fensterglas presste, meine Finger verfolgten die Linien, welche die am Glas hinunterlaufenden Regentropfen hinterließen. Ich konnte von hier die feuerroten Zuckerahorne auf dem Berghang sehen, konnte sehen, wie sich die Blätter der umstehenden Bäume unter dem strömenden Regen bogen. Unser neustes Haus lag am nördlichen Ende der Appalachen, im Osten von Maine. Wir waren in gerade einmal zwei Tagen umgezogen, aber die gesamte Arbeit war bereits getan sodass ich ein wenig herumgehen konnte, um ein Gefühl für den Ort zu bekommen, und dabei hatte ich gefunden, was sicherlich mein Lieblingsplatz in diesem Haus werden würde.

Es war ein alter roter Samtsessel am Fenster auf dem Dachboden, ein Raum, welcher vor langer Zeit einmal als Schlafzimmer genutzt worden war. Jetzt jedoch war nur die Leere übrig, die abbröckelnde weiße Farbe an den Wänden zeigte das Alter des Hauses viel deutlicher als die anderen, mehr genutzten Räume. Ich liebte es, und in meinem Kopf formten sich bereits Pläne, wie dieses Zimmer in mein eigenes Büro verwandeln könnte, in dem ich mich meinen Blauplänen widmen würde. Carlisle hatte mir versprochen unser nächstes Hause vom Grund auf selber zu bauen, alles nach meinen Vorstellungen. Das war eine sehr aufregende Aussicht, und ich wollte so bald wie möglich mit dem planen beginnen.

„Hier bist du." Seine Stimme war warm, gefärbt mit ein wenig Erleichterung, und lächelte, drehte mich jedoch nicht um. Stattdessen rückte ich ein Stück auf dem Sessel, als Einladung sich hinter mich zu setzen. Das tat er, und ich spürte seine starken Arme um mich herum, um mich zurück an seine Brust zu ziehen. „Ich dachte schon, du seiest vielleicht gegangen."

„Nein. Ich schaue nur."

Er strich das Haar aus meinem Nacken und ich fühlte leicht seine Nasenspitze über meine Haut gleiten, hörte ihn einen tiefen Atemzug nehmen. „Der Regen vermischt sich gut mit dir. Du riechst wunderbar."

Ich kuschelte mich näher an ihn und zog eine seiner Hände in meinen Schoß, meine Finger verhakten sich mühelos mit ihnen. „Ich mag es hier. Du hast es gut ausgesucht."

„Nun, wir haben noch nie hier gelebt. Ich dachte es wäre ein guter Kulissenwechsel, für Edward und mich. Ich bin froh, dass du es magst. Ich hoffe nur, dass Rosalie da zustimmen wird.

Ich seufzte, als ich an mein neustes Kind dachte. Sie war immer noch sehr schwer zu erreichen, noch immer konnte sie sich nicht mit ihrem Schicksal abfinden. Ich hatte mich an dieses Leben gewöhnt, und von dem, was ich gehört hatte erging es Edward hauptsächlich ebenso. Rose war anders, es war schwieriger für sie, und ich tat fortwährend mein Bestes um ihr diesen Übergang zu erleichtern. Ich wünschte mir so sehr für sie, dass sie glücklich mit uns sein konnte.

Er legte sein Kinn auf meine Schulter, seine andere Hand fasste die meine, welche noch immer die Scheibe berührte. „Du magst den Regen." Er sagte es, als ob es eine Tatsache wäre, aber ich kannte ihn mittlerweile so gut, dass ich die Veränderung in seiner Stimme hören konnte, die Neugierde. Wir hatten uns in den letzten Jahren so gut kennengelernt, aber im Verhältnis zu wie lange wir miteinander leben würden, war es nur eine sehr kurze Zeit gewesen. Es lag in Carlisles Natur Wissen zu lieben, und ich war sein liebstes Thema, er hörte fast nie auf zu lernen. Es war typisch für ihn, Fragen nicht direkt zu stehen, stattdessen fütterte er seine Datenbank Stück für Stück, hauptsächlich durch Beobachten. Ich hätte mir niemals vorstellen können, einen Mann wie ihn zu treffen, ein Mann, der wirklich _alles_ über mich wissen wollte, egal, wie bedeutend oder unbedeutend es sein mochte. Es war liebenswert, herzerwärmend. Unbeschreibliche Romantik.

Ich lächelte leicht, drückte seine Hand. „Fast. Der Regen ist in Ordnung, aber ich mag den Herbst. Die Bäume, die Farben… es ist wunderschön."

„Ja, das ist es. Besonders hier. Du hast noch nicht viel Zeit so weit östlich verbracht, nicht war?"

„Es ist hier so wie in Columbus. Ich habe es vermisst, als wir weggezogen sind. Es gibt viel im Westen, was man lieben kann, wirklich, aber dies ist etwas, was dort einfach nicht dasselbe ist. Ich habe die Bäume vermisst." Ich hörte ihn zustimmend brummen, seine Lippen strichen sanft über meine Haut. Ich strich mit meinem Daumen über seine Hand, lehnte mich an ihn. „Du erzählst mir nie etwas über dich."

Er lachte leise, warm und tief. „Esme, Liebste, du kennst mich."

„Und du kennst mich, aber das stoppt nicht deine Neugierde."

Er zögerte, seine Lippen berührte meinen Nacken ein wenig fester. „Ich will alles wissen. Alles."

„Genau." Ich drehte mich ein wenig in seinem Griff, genug um sein Auge in meinem Augenwinkel zu erhaschen. „Erzähl mir etwas, was _ich_ nicht weiß."

„Denkste du an irgendetwas Besonderes?"

„Nein, du kannst es dir aussuchen. Da ist so viel, du musst eine Million Geschichten haben."

Er lächelte sanft, sein Kopf neigte sich leicht nach unten als er nachdachte, seine goldenen Haare fielen über seine Augen. „Ja, das habe ich. Und letztendlich werde ich sie alle für dich erzählen?"

Ich grinste, froh, die Akzeptierung in seiner Stimme zu hören, obwohl er ein wenig amüsiert geklungen hatte, wenn auch nicht auf eine schlechte Art. „Ja. Das wirst du."

„In Ordnung dann." Er seufzte, ließ seinen Kopf zurückfallen und schloss seine Augen. Ich konnte seine Augenlieder flattern sehen, konnte fast seine Gedanken fühlen, wie sie um das kreisten, was er mir erzählen wollte. „Mein Vater war die Art von Mann, die Dämonen in einer Kinderschar sehen konnten."

„Das hast du mir bereits erzählt."

Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln, er bewegte seine rechte Hand zu meinem Gesicht, um mir über die Lippen zu streichen, ohne dass er seine Augen öffnete. „Shh. Ich wollte hier nicht aufhören. Lass mich reden." Er schwieg erneut um abzuwarten, ob ich ihn ein weiteres Mal unterbrechen würde. Dieses Mal tat ich es nicht. „Er hielt immer nach dem Schlechten im Leben Ausschau, sah immer nur die Dunkelheit und niemals das Licht. Selbst in seinen Predigten konzentrierte er sich mehr auf die Hölle als auf Gottes Gnade. Er glaubte, dass alle Katzen Luzifers Diener waren, alle böse, besonders die schwarzen. Auch wenn Kinder immer leicht zu beeindrucken sind, glaubte ich dies nie. Ich tat es fast, als ich klein war, aber zu der Zeit, als ich zwölf Jahre alt war, begann er, es übertrieben zu denken." Er machte eine Pause um Luft zu holen, seine Hand drückte die meine leicht. „Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, dies hat etwas mit dem zu tun, was du über die Jahreszeiten und die Farben gesagt hast. Denn das ist, wann ich sie gefunden habe, in den Blättern, in einem Graben in der Umgebung von London. Ich war dort mit ein paar anderen Jungen, und sie hatte sich unter den Blättern zusammengerollt, fast unsichtbar außer dem Ende ihres Schwanzes. Sie war so krank und schwach, sodass sie sich nicht gegen mich wehrte als ich sie aufhob. Ich kann mich jetzt nicht mehr erinnern, wie die Farbe ihrer Augen war oder an irgendetwas über ihr Aussehen, nur daran, dass sie schwarz war. Die Bilder in den Erinnerungen sind jetzt zu trüb. Aber an was ich mich erinnern kann, ist wie sie sich anfühlte in meinen Händen, wie ihre Schulterknochen herausragten. Es war selbst dann für mich furchtbar, als Junge… Ich hätte mir nicht vorstellen können, sie zu verlassen. Die anderen Jungen, sie waren ebenfalls unter den Predigten meines Vaters aufgewachsen, und sie fürchteten sie, zumindest am Anfang. Albern, wirklich, sie hätte nicht einmal einer Fliege etwas zuleide tun können, geschweige denn einem Mann. Ich hielt sie auf dem Dachboden der Kirche in den ersten drei Monaten. Sie jagte die Mäuse, und sie wurde stark genug. Doch je gesünder sie wurde, desto mehr wollte sie spielen, ihre Umgebung erkunden, und die Angst, dass mein Vater sie finden könnte und ihr etwas antun könnte, wie sie vom Glockenturm zu werfen, wurde zu groß. Und das hatte er zuvor wirklich einmal getan. Entsetzlich."

Ich schauerte, versuchte mir diesen Mann vorzustellen, welcher der Vater meines Carlisles gewesen war. Ich konnte mir nur vorstellen, dass er vielleicht das Aussehen seines Vaters geerbt hatte. Von seiner Persönlichkeit her war er eindeutig mehr wie seine Mutter, wer auch immer sie gewesen sein mag.

Seine Arme drückten mich beruhigend fester an ihn. „Keine Sorge, er hat sie nie angerührt. Sie war ein schlaues Mädchen und blieb in der Gasse in die ich sie gebracht hatte, nicht weit von unserem Haus entfernt. Ich besuchte sie wann immer ich konnte. Sie war das, was man wohl am ehesten ein Haustier nennen kann, als ich ein Junge war. Sie war eine außergewöhnliche Kreatur."

Ich konnte die Zuneigung in seiner Stimme hören, genauso wie ganz leicht die Sehnsucht. Ich lehnte meinen Kopf gegen seine Schulter, zog meine Hand aus der seinen um sein Gesicht zu berühren. „Was ist mit ihr geschehen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Sie war noch immer am Leben als ich verwandelt wurde. Ich sah sie danach nie wieder, auch nicht als ich ein paar Monate später zurückkehrte und sie in der Gasse riechen konnte. Sie kam nicht heraus… ich war nicht der Mann, den sie gekannt hatte. Ich kann ihr wirklich nichts vorwerfen. Sie nutzt ihre Instinkte mehr als die meisten Menschen es tun."

„Es tut mir Leid."

„Das soll es nicht. Ich bin froh, sie gekannt zu haben, froh, mir selbst bewiesen zu haben, das mein Vater falsch lag."

„Ich versuchte mir die Szenen im Kopf vorzustellen, beschwörte eine jüngere Version des Mannes, den ich so gut kannte, herauf. Ich konnte fast einen jungen Carlisle sehen, dasselbe sanfte Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, während er die Hand nach einem zotteligen Streuern ausstreckte. Ja, das hörte sich nach ihm an. „Also magst du Katzen."

„Mh, das habe ich. Ich schätze, ich tue es noch immer. Sie sind schön, schlau, faszinierend. Jetzt aber Teil einer anderen Welt"

„Du wärest mehr als stark genug um eine zu besitzen." Wenn er in einem Krankenhaus arbeiten konnte, könnte er mit Sicherheit auch dem weniger appetitlichen Blut einer Hauskatze widerstehen. Und ich könnte dies ebenfalls, wenn es ihn glücklich machen würde.

„Ah, aber sie würden mich nicht wollen. Was in Ordnung ist, auch wenn es eine schöne Erinnerung ist. Es ist einfach… eine sehr menschliche Angelegenheit. Größtenteils kopieren unsere Leben die ihren bemerkenswert, aber da sind Dinge, die wir einfach nicht tun können." Ich drehte mich weiter, bis ich ihm fast gegenübersaß, und lehnte mich dann gegen seine Brust, meine Arme umhüllten seine Taille. „Erzähl mir etwas anderes"

Er lachte sanft, strich über meinen Rücken mit einer Hand. „Das ist nicht wirklich fair, bist du nicht dran?"

„Was würdest du hören wollen? Ich habe viel weniger Geschichten, sie werden mir viel eher ausgehen als dir die deinen."

„Du musst sie nur detailreicher erzählen."

Ich verdrehte meine Augen, auch wenn er es nicht sehen konnte. „Ja, und das würde wundervoll sein, bis auf die Tatsache dass ich die meisten Details vergessen habe."

„Als wir uns das erste Mal trafen hast du mir erzählt, dass du in den Westen gehen wolltest, um dort zu unterrichten. Wohin?"

„Colorado."

Er bewegte sich nicht, beurteilte die Information. „Kannst du das genauer erklären?"

„Nein. Wie ich gesagt habe, ich habe viel weniger zu erzählen als du es hast. Ich muss es herauszögern."

Er öffnete die Augen, versuchte meine Meinung zu ändern, indem er mich mit seinen goldenen Augen fixierte. Irgendwie schaffte ich es, nicht klein beizugeben, und er seufzte dramatisch, entschied sich stattdessen dafür, verletzt zu gucken. „Also gut." Ich fühlte seine Finger abwesend auf meinen Rücken tippen, und fühlte wie sie stillhielten als er sich entschieden hatte. „Ich habe in Colorado für eine Weile gelebt. In Boulder, in den 1870ern, kurz nachdem die Eisenbahn kam."

„Und?"

Er grinste, seine Augen funkelten." Siehst du, jetzt ist es nicht fair. Ich sollte dir nichts mehr erzählen müssen."

„Bitte?" Ich setzte meinen besten Bettelblick auf, küsste seine Brust sanft durch sein Hemd. Sein Lächeln wurde zärtlich anstatt spöttisch, und seine Hand bewegte sich wieder sanft auf meinem Rücken.

„Als ob ich nein zu dir sagen könnte. Gut, lass mich sehen… was kann ich dir über Boulder erzählen…" Seine Augen leuchteten auf als er die passende Geschichte gefunden hatte. „Ah, genau. Zu der Zeit konnte man noch gut Pumas im Boulder Canyon jagen, und ich war auf einem Jagdausflug an einem Wochenende, als ich einen Mann fand, welcher beim klettern gestürzt war und sein Bein gebrochen hatte. Es war niemand dort, der ihm hätte helfen könnte, und der Schnee wäre in der Nacht sicherlich mehr geworden, was seinen Tod garantiert hätte."

„Was hast du getan?"

„Ich habe ihn dagelassen, und bin zurück zu meinem Lager, etwas höher im Canyon, gerannt und habe meine Tasche geholt, mein Zubehör. Ich habe ihn betäubt, und rannte mit ihm zurück in die Stadt. Ich blieb mit ihm noch für ein paar Tage außerhalb der Stadt, sodass ich ihm später erzählen konnte, es hätte länger gedauert als es wirklich tat ihn zurückzubringen. Er erholte sich, ich entließ ihn und er raubte die Bank der Stadt noch in derselben Woche aus."

Ich schnappte nach Luft, war nicht in der Lage meinen Schock zu verstecken.

„Ja, ich war ebenfalls überreicht. Offenbar wurde er in drei Staaten gesucht, aber ich hatte nie sein Bild gesehen. Das war damals allerdings auch nicht sehr schwer, es gab so viele gesuchte Männer und so veraltete Wege der Weitergabe von Informationen." Ich beobachtete ihn, die Ernsthaftigkeit in seinen Augen. „Niemand wurde in dem Raubüberfall getötet, allerdings tötete er später einen Mann, in Phoenix. Aber trotzdem habe ich es niemals bereut ihn gerettet zu haben. Egal wer er war, ich habe das getan, von dem ich wusste es war das richtige."

„Weil du Carlisle bist. Du hörst nie auf zu hoffen, dass die Menschen sich ändern."

„Ja. Du hast Recht. Manchmal denke ich, dass ich es übertreibe, aber wie es scheint, kann ich damit nicht aufhören."

Ich fuhr mit meinen Fingern erneut über sein Gesicht, bevor ich meine Handflächen an seine Wangen presste, und somit seinen Blick wieder auf mich richtete. „Das sollst du auch nicht."

Die leichte Traurigkeit, die seine schönen Augen erreicht hatte, verblasste, und er lehnte sich nach vorne um meine Lippen in einem kurzen Kuss einzufangen. Als wir uns trennten lehnte ich mich erneut an seine Brust, meine Finger vergruben sich in dem Stoff seines Hemdes. „Carlisle?"

„Ja?"

„Ich liebe dich. Mehr als alles andere."

„Ja, Esme. Ich weiß. Mehr als ich verdiene." Er fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch meine Haare, und legte seine Hand dann wieder auf meinen Hinterkopf. „Trotzdem habe ich dich als erstes geliebt."

„Nicht wahr."

Ich fühlte ihn leicht beben, als er stumm lachte. „Ist das nicht egal? Aber ich sage immer noch dass ich der Erste bin, weil ich dich noch nicht verwandelt hatte. Und das ändert alles."

„Manche Dinge nicht. Ich war bereits dein."

„In Ordnung, Liebste. Du hast Recht."

„Nein." Ich küsste erneut seine Brust, fühlte, wie sie sich sanft hob und senkte. „Wir beide haben Recht." In der Stille konnte ich das beruhigende Geräusch von dem Regen, wie er auf die verschiedenen Oberflächen fiel, hören. Das Dach, das Glas, die Blätter, die Erde… „Wir sollten später einen Spaziergang machen."

„Wenn du möchtest."

Ja, das wollte ich. Sehr gern, aber nicht sofort. Ich wollte etwas mehr Zeit um dieses Gefühl zu genießen, einfach hier von seinen Armen umhüllt zu sein, während ich die Welt von drinnen betrachtete. Wenn ich noch immer menschlich wäre, wäre dies der beste Nachmittag in der Welt zum schlafen. Ich wollte nichts weiter als mich nicht zu bewegen, zu fühlen wie mich so nah an ihn geschmiegt hatte, sodass ich jeden Atemzug von ihm spürte, seinen Atem auf meinem Haar und die angenehme Wärme seiner Haut, wo diese mich berührte.

Ich atmete tief ein, genoss den Geruch von Regen und Carlisle. Ich war mir nicht sicher wie mein Geruch mit ihm vermischt war, aber ganz egal wie er seiner Meinung nach war, war ich mir ziemlich sicher dass es nichts in der Welt hab, das besser roch als er.

Vollkommen zufrieden schloss ich meine Augen, konzentrierte mich nur auf seinen Atem und den Regen. Manchmal sind die besten Momente wirklich diese, die in dem großen Bild der Dinge oft ‚unbedeutende' Details sind. Ich konnte jetzt besser als je zuvor verstehen, warum er alles von mir hören wollte, und ich realisierte, dass ich verzweifelt alle seiner Geschichten hören wollte. Jede. Ja, er musste buchstäblich Millionen von ihnen haben, aber das war kein Problem. Wir hatten die Ewigkeit.


End file.
